Er Mûrazôr, The Black Prince of Fire
Story of the Black Prince of Fire Er Mûrazôr was the son of an general of Arnor known as Tindomul. Er was born in Lond Daer, and his lord was Narukhor I. After his father left Lond Daer he was left to be taken care of by other Numenoreans. His father left to fight against the Witch-King but no one knew his mind was getting corrupted my evil. Er felt the same thing but managed to hide any signs of his corruption. Tindomul went on with the armies of Arnor to fight back the Witch-King's legions. The Witch-King did not know about his corruption as only Sauron and Er knew it so he wen't to fight the great Arnorian general. There was a great and long fight and Tindomul fought bravely but in the end the Witch-King killed him with his black mace. When Er heard the news of his fathers death he got filled with rage and went on a rampage in Lond Daer, killing many inhabitants and then fled to Angmar where he wanted to slay the Witch-King. But Sauron commanded Er otherwise. Arriving in Angmar he saw the glorious kingdom of the Witch-King laying in waste, only ruins were to be seen of this once glorious land. Er decided to rebuild this ancient, dark land. As his lord Sauron commanded him to. Advised by old, dark sorcerers, who served once under the Witch-King. Er learned fast and became soon the most powerful sorcerer in Angmar. There were rumors about him being able to summon black fire at his command. In combat he fought with a ignited sword and only few people were able to stand his gaze as his eyes bursted into flames to demonstrate his superiority over every other being in his realm. He earned the name Black Prince of Fire after all these whispers. As his abilities and his influence grew, his hunger for blood and power began to grow as well. Soon he planned to launch an invasion on the ancient faithful kingdom of Arnor. The darkness and was spreading again from the Dark fortress of Carn Dum. Angmar grew but Er felt like he was missing a big part of his life, his mentor and only family, his father. They where going to rule this kingdom together, and ruin Arnor, but that task was almost fulfilled. In his spare time he learned black magic and how to dual wield swords. He also learned metal forging and forged his own armor and swords but added a little bit of magical powers to the swords, when he was in a fight he used his black fire abilities and ignited his swords with his black fire. After many years of training, learning and breeding orcs and trolls to create an army, he decided to travel far south in Middle-Earth. So far in fact, that he went all the way to Near Harad. Where he met the Empress of the Astrasi Empire, Shamiir. Er Mûrazôr and Shamiir became close friends, and he offered his support to the newly formed Empire of Harad. A few years went by, and the Astrasi Empire had become enourmes compared to last time he visited. Er decided that he supported this empire, and loved the people there so much that he would make Angmar a proud state of the former Haradrim empire. After some persuading, and making friendships with two Black Numenoreans who travelled all the way from the Havens of Umbar to Angmar. These two lords were known as Fuinur II, and Herumor II. The cult of Dragons Er was travelling to Rhudaur to force the harsh Hillmen to join himself in his war against Arnor and rebuild Angmar when he saw a lonely traveller, wearing a black habit, his hooded face covered in darkness. Er, convinced to make everyone bend in front of him, asked for the travellers name, already beginning to summon his dark powers and the hooded man whispered "I was already waiting for you, my son". Er, outraged by the brazen act of this man immediatly atacked him, igniting his sword with Black Fire. When he tried to hit the mysterious person it was gone and immediatly appeared behind Er again, laughing at him whispering "Don't deny your destiny." This happened several times and Er began to get exhausted. After even more attempts to kill the man Er was laying at the ground, driven by hatred but being too weak to continue fighting him, the flame in his eyes fizzled out. Revealing himself as the Voice of the Dragon Ar-Korthon tried to convince him to join the Dragon Cult by promising him even greater powers. Er had already heard many stories about the Voice of the Dragon and knew that he was the son of one of the Witch king's generals and powerful sorcerer from the Grey Mountains. Er began to get interested in these foreign powers, and followed Ar-Korthon to his great temple at Scathas Lair where he learnt more and more dark powers the dragons teached their voice. From this day on he and most of the people in Angmar began to worship the Great Dragons of the North.. . The King of Angmar Angmar lay in waste when Er came to Angmar and took the throne. There was almost no one left except some old sorcerers, but before he knew it he was called the King of Angmar. Er rebuilt the kingdom, with trolls, orcs, Rhudaur hillmen, and even some other black numenoreans. To be continued Family His fahter was Tindomul, Son of Twilight Er's mother is unknown Server history TheWitch_King started on the server almost over a year ago ( writen 13/7/16 ) and seeked to join the ranks of evil from the beginning. He went straight to Mordor where BDdeuce was in charge. When BD stepped down and Mordor was leaderless he left Mordor and went to Angmar to become the captain under Faylynn. When Fay disappeared he took a short break, when he returned Angmar was leaderless and the lands were laying waste. As no one was in charge he claimed the Iron Crown and became the leader on 1 winterfilt 1430. Now he is rebuilding the Red Fort and Angmar and seeks to restore the ancient glory of Angmar. Not long ago he changed his name to Er_Murazor_. (To be continued by Er_Murazor_ :P) Category:Evil Category:Players Category:Men